Exchanging Sweetheart
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: Hinata, gadis incaran geng Taka ditolong oleh Sakura, kekasih anggota geng Taka yang mulai saat itu juga akan mengajarinya menjadi gadis yang tegar. Persahabatan yg tanpa diduga akan mengantar pada sebuah kisah cinta. SasoSaku, SasuHina. CHAP2 EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Halo!

Kalau kutanya, "ada yang tau siapa aku?" pasti jawabannya adalah : "Nggak kenal, tuh."

Yup, itu karena ini adalah kali pertama aku bikin fict yang ada pair SasuHina-nya XD * nebar confetti *

Aku mulai tertarik ama pair ini, tadinya mah... beuuuuh, benci banget. Ok, silakan reader teriakin aku dengan cemoohan, "Munafiiiiiik!" XD

Pemikiran seseorang bisa berubah, 'kan? :p

Tapi tetep, pair yang lagi kusukai harus ada X9

Hohohoho... Ok, langsung ke TKP!

.

.

.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa...?

Kenapa...?

Hanya kata itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepala Hinata. Seluruh benaknya dibanjiri oleh ribuan pertanyaan yang gadis itu rasa... jawabannya takkan pernah ia ketahui jika ia mencarinya seorang diri. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntun kepastian secara gamblang itu menyiksanya, menderanya, membelenggunya hingga membuat Hinata merasa sesak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia menghadapi semua ini? Apakah ia dapat bertahan? Dan kenapa pula orang itu meninggalkan dirinya yang begitu rapuh?

Gadis berambut indigo itu meringkuk, membuat sosok ringkihnya semakin terlihat pasrah. Hatinya letih, dia menghirup udara dalam deru napas yang pedih. Wajahnya yang putih laksana bulan murni terhalangi oleh helai-helai rambutnya yang gelap. Hinata menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa? Kenapa dari sekian banyak anak, harus dirinyalah yang dipilih? Kenapa mereka begitu kejam padanya? Punya salah apakah ia?

'Kenapa Ino...' batinnya pilu. Bayangan gadis dengan iris aquamarine terlintas di otaknya. Semakin Hinata mengingat wajah itu, dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam kubangan air mata, 'Kenapa kau membiarkanku begitu saja...?'

.

.

.

"_Hinata! Syukurlah kita lulus masuk sekolah ini!" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang berseru riang pada temannya yang tengah berlari terengah-engah menghampirinya. Melihat Hinata yang tampak lelah akibat berlari, gadis pirang itu melempar botol mini berisi air jeruk yang sejak awal tersembunyi di balik kantong jas almamater yang ia kenakan._

"_A-aduh!" bukannya berhasil menangkap botol itu, Hinata malah hampir menjatuhkannya. Hampir saja, "M-maaf, Ino..."_

_Ino berdecak prihatin,_

"_Kau ini. Reflekmu jelek sekali, ya?" katanya, tak punya maksud mengejek, tapi tetap saja membuat Hinata muram. "Eh, kau sudah lihat pengumuman yang ditempel di mading sana? Kulihat kau berhasil masuk sekolah ini dengan nilai nilai test tertinggi!"_

"_... b-benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya dan terbata sebagaimana biasa. Sahabatnya mengangguk yakin,_

"_Soal reflek tubuh, kau memang agak payah, tapi kau tahu 'kan... kalau masalah kepintaran, aku jauh di bawahmu, Hinata!" ucap Ino iri, kemudian diiringi dengan tawa hambar. Mendengar itu, Hinata tak membenarkannya dan berkata semua orang bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Pastinya perlu kerja keras dan kesabaran._

"_K-kuharap... kita bisa sekelas..." terang Hinata pada Ino saat mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali menghampiri mading di mana pengumuman itu dipasang._

_._

_._

_._

"_I-Ino... kita tidak sekelas," kata Hinata kecewa. Wajah gadis itu tampak dihiasi awan mendung. Begitu jelas sampai Ino sangat tidak menyukainya,_

"_Tenang saja Hinata. Meski beda kelas, kita tetap bisa jadi teman, 'kan?" bujuknya menenangkan._

_Hinata tersenyum lemah._

"_Aku akan tetap jadi temanmu selamanya."_

_Dia mempercayainya. Ya, Hinata mempercayai kalau Ino akan selalu menjadi teman baginya apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hahahahaha... Lihatlah, Hyuuga! Wajahmu jadi cantik sekali!" gelak tawa yang membahana itu serasa menginjak-injak Hinata. Mereka melakukan hal keji padanya, mereka membuat Hinata merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik. Dan mereka tertawa di atas penderitaannya._

_Cermin yang disodorkan salah satu dari mereka membuat Hinata dapat melihat 'riasan' di wajahnya. Kata-kata kotor malang melintang di wajahnya yang pucat,_

_Mati kau!_

_Dasar bodoh!_

_Pecundang!_

_Norak!_

_Tanpa ia inginkan, air mata mengalir pipi._

"_Hi-Hinata?" dari kejauhan, suara itu terdengar. Cukup pelan agar tak dapat didengar oleh gerombolan anak-anak nakal itu, namun juga cukup keras agar Hinata dapat mendengarnya._

"_I-Ino..." lirih Hinata, menatapnya dengan pandangan lega penuh harapan, "Tolong aku..."_

"_Sepertinya Hyuuga jadi incaran mereka," bisik gadis yang berada di sebelah Ino, gadis pirang itu tampak memandang iba pada Hinata, "Kurasa kau jauhi saja Hyuuga, Ino, daripada kau ikut kena!"_

_Dan hancur sudah pertahanan hati Hinata saat melihat sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan tatapan enggan, membuat Hinata berharap hidupnya berakhir detik itu juga._

_'Aku akan tetap jadi temanmu selamanya.'_

_Ternyata semua itu... bohong._

_._

_._

_._

**Exchanging Sweetheart**

by

Millidia Richelle

a.k.a

Fuyuzakura-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

SasoSaku, SasuHina

.

T Rated

Frienship / Romance

.

Starring :

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

.

Warning : **AU, Heavy OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

~oOo~

**Chapter 1**

**Prey**

~oOo~

**Konoha Gakuen, 06.50 A.M**

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Suara langkah kaki gadis berambut indigo itu terdengar ragu-ragu. Dia berjalan begitu lambat bagaikan kura-kura, dan begitu terpaksa bagaikan siput tak berlendir. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, tersembunyi dalam diam, tak sedikitpun ada minat untuk menengadah dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Gadis yang namanya sudah menyebar seantero sekolah itu, Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan tidak peduli apakah dirinya akan menabrak seseorang atau tidak. Yang menjadi prioritas utama baginya adalah... dia ingin dan harus menghindari tatapan semua orang yang tertuju kepadanya. Bukan tatapan kekaguman, bukan juga tatapan yang mewakilkan pujian, melainkan tatapan yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa patah semangat. Tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya Hinata lenyap saja ditelan Bumi!

Tak mau berlama-lama di koridor sekolah yang bagi Hinata sudah bagaikan koridor rumah angker di mana para hantu mengintainya di setiap sudut, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tak ingin ditatap dengan pandangan menyudutkan seperti ini terus-terusan atau dia akan jadi gila.

Tapi, Hinata lupa akan resiko berjalan dengan kepala yang terlalu menunduk. Gadis itu hanya melihat lantai putih tanpa noda yang menjadi pijakan, namun tidak melihat jalannya yang di depan. Hingga akhirnya, ketidaksengajaan itu terjadi...

Bruk!

"M-maaf! Aku b-benar-benar minta ma—"

Napasnya tertahan. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat.

Orang ini...

"Kalau jalan lihat yang benar!" ketus orang itu sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terkotori, lalu berjalan pergi dengan gayanya yang amat sangat angkuh.

Hinata terpaku. Irisnya yang sewarna moonstone menatap bingung pada punggung sosok yang berjalan semakin menjauh ke depan sana. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa... dia tak melabraknya?

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen, 06.40 A.M.**

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu."

Rangkaian kata-kata singkat itu tiba-tiba saja mengetuk gendang telinga gadis dengan warna rambut tak biasa tersebut. Matanya yang hijau besar tak berkedip, membiarkan iris yang laksana kepingan emerald terasah itu terpajang jelas di wajahnya. Dia tak percaya.

Detik lalu, pemuda itu memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya ke halaman samping sekolah, entah apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, gadis itu menurut saja. Sekarang, tiba-tiba satu pernyataan cinta sudah muncul di pagi hari yang penuh semangat milik Haruno Sakura.

"Hah? Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya gadis yang disebut Sakura itu. Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya mengangguk kecil namun penuh kesungguhan.

Oh, ayolah... bahkan di saat seperti ini pun mengapa wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat agak dingin?

Tapi Sakura tak peduli. Sejak tadi yang memenuhi kepalanya bukan cinta, melainkan sarapan pagi.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kapan kau pernah lihat aku bergurau?" balas Sasuke. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama, yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah kepastian dari gadis yang selama ini ia sukai secara diam-diam.

"U-umm..." nada bicara Sakura tiba-tiba berubah drastis dari normal menjadi malu-malu. Ada apa dengannya? "Sebenarnya... aku juga tertarik padamu."

Pipinya merona, namun gadis itu segera menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk. Matanya terpaku pada sepatu merah yang ia kenakan dengan jemari yang saling meremas.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Kenapa dia?

Benar-benar 'sangat tidak Sakura'.

Beginikah sifat asli Sakura bila sedang berduaan?

Hmm... manis juga. Ternyata tsundere memang selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku mau... tapi..."

Ah, malu malu tapi mau!

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang hobinya mengganggu orang lain!"

Seruan Sakura membuat Sasuke membeku. Apa katanya tadi? ... mengganggu orang lain?

Tiba-tiba saja Haruno Sakura sudah menunjuk-nunjuk ujung batang hidung Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya,

"Kalau kau ingin pacaran denganku," ucapnya lantang, "Kau... harus keluar dari geng Taka dan berhenti menjadi siswa pembuat onar!"

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen, 06.45 A.M**

Demi memiliki gadis yang diinginkannya, Sasuke rela melakukan apapun. Entah itu terjun dari atas gedung pencakar langit, berenang dalam lautan api, meminum seribu jarum, ataupun puasa seharian selama bertahun-tahun laksana pertapa gunung yang meminta keperkasaan, Sasuke akan melakukannya.

Oke. Semua yang disebutkan tadi memang hiperbola, namun itulah yang terlintas dalam benak angkuh Sasuke, padahal belum tentu ia akan bisa atau mau melakukan itu semua. Tapi mau apa dikata? Wataknya memang demikian. Hatinya berkata dia bisa melakukan apapun.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Haruno Sakura.

Dan permintaan Sakura tadi sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Keluar dari geng Taka?

Che, apa susahnya?

Jangankan keluar dari geng Taka, Sakura minta Sasuke untuk mempensiunkan gengnya itu pun akan ia lakukan!

Di balik ekspresi wajah dingin itu, hatinya tengah berbunga. Kuncup-kuncup kembang aneka warna yang semula tertutup salju kini tengah disinari oleh hangatnya sinar mentari di dalam hati. Bermekaran lengkap dengan kupu-kupu yang menarikan tarian riang gembira.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Musim seminya telah tiba.

Setelah berbulan-bulan memendam perasaan yang mencekik itu, akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga mengeluarkannya hingga ia bisa menghela napas lega. Mungkin perasaan seperti inilah yang dirasakan oleh para ibu setelah melahirkan bayi mereka. Plong.

Dan ditambah lagi, Sasuke diterima. Oh, tentu saja! Mana mungkin keturunan ningrat seperti dirinya ditolak. Jika terjadi, pasti akan tercatat dalam Sejarah Klan Uchiha : "Uchiha Sasuke ; Penolakan yang Memalukan".

Entah itu adalah peristiwa sejarah atau hanya berita kejadian tiada guna yang diabadikan oleh orang kurang kerjaan.

Namun, semua kebahagiaan itu buyar sesaat ketika seseorang menabraknya—entah sengaja atau tidak—,

Bruk!

"M-maaf! Aku b-benar-benar minta ma—"

Sasuke menatap gadis beriris moonstone yang familiar itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Lisannya mendecih, kemudian memperingatkan dengan nada dingin laksana tombak es,

"Kalau jalan lihat yang benar!"

Lalu, diabaikanlah sosok gadis yang mematung itu, meninggalkan ekspresi bingung yang terpajang di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Sasuke terus berjalan ke depan sana. Meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi incaran geng Taka. Hyuuga Hinata.

~oOo~

BRAK!

Sepasang tangan mulus itu menggebrak meja dengan tidak manusiawi, membuat banyak anak-anak di dalam ruangan itu melemparkan pandangan kepadanya, secara mendadak membuat si pelaku jadi pusat perhatian.

Wajah putih itu terlihat tidak percaya, dan di balik sepasang ruby dalam matanya tersirat kemarahan, ketidakterimaan, dan ketidaksenangan. Bibirnya yang bergincu merah digigit, seolah menahan agar tidak ada umpatan-umpatan yang kabur dari penjagaan mulutnya. Dia berkata,

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari Taka, Sasuke?" lengkingnya marah. Kasak kusuk di antara para siswa mulai menggema.

"Hn, aku sudah bosan," jawabnya singkat dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada.

Seorang pemuda berambut turquoise yang duduk di samping Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Matanya yang violet memandang teman wanitanya yang kini sedang murka, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut merah itu melirih, namun penuh kegeraman. Sekaligus kesal, karena yang diajak bicara malah dengan santainya menyesap milkshake blueberry yang tadi ia pesan. "SASUKE!"

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan, Karin?" sahut Sasuke tak berminat, "Apa hakmu melarangku keluar dari geng ini?" tanyanya balik dengan nada monoton. Karin baru saja hendak menyalak kembali, namun Juugo, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya menyela,

"Karin, sudah... biarkan saja Sasuke," kata Juugo pasrah. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan minta maaf, "Sasuke, aku tidak melarang jika kau keluar dari Taka. Karena sesungguhnya, aku juga ingin keluar..."

"Juugo!" seru Suigetsu, si pemuda berambut turquoise.

"Juugo, kau..." geram Karin.

Juugo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin dan Suigetsu. Berat rasanya, namun ia yakin inilah keputusan yang paling baik untuk dirinya sekarang. Memang Juugo merasa tidak enak pada Karin dan Suigetsu yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun bagaimana lagi? Hanya karena mereka berdua sahabatnya, apakah itu juga berarti Juugo harus ikut bersama mereka membuat keonaran di sekolah?

Tidak.

Bahkan saat geng Taka kembali beraksi, Juugo hanya diam dan hanya bisa melihat. Namun sesekali, pada akhirnya Juugo pun kena batunya. Padahal Juugo tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua... benar-benar pengkhianat!" tukas Karin tak berperasaan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya,

"Taka hanyalah geng yang kita bentuk untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kenapa kau berkata begitu berlebihan?" kecam Sasuke tidak suka. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Karin begitu mempertahankan geng ini. Padahal sama sekali tidak ada hal spesial yang pernah terjadi semenjak terbentuknya Taka.

Tiba-tiba Karin tertawa sinis,

"Bilang saja kau ingin menjauh dariku, Sasuke!" desis Karin, membuat Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan gadis itu, "Aku menyukaimu, kau harus tahu itu!"

Detik itu juga, Karin meninggalkan kantin dengan dada yang begitu sesak.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"Kesal! Kesal! KESAAAAAL!"

Jeritan itu menggema di ruang teater yang hari ini kosong. Suara isakan dan tamparan turut menghiasi, diiringi dengan geraman penuh amarah yang berasal dari sosok gadis berambut merah itu. Tanpa peduli, ia lampiaskan kemarahannya pada gadis yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Satu temanku pergi, begitu pula dengan orang yang kusuka! Nanti apalagi?" seru Karin, suaranya menghasilkan gema di ruangan yang luas itu. "Hei, Hyuuga! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

"T-tidak... a-aku tidak pernah... berhubungan dengan U-Uchiha-san..." jawabnya terbata.

Hinata menatap Karin dengan pandangan kalut. Gadis dengan make up tebal itu tengah berjalan dengan penuh tekanan ke arah meja properti. Pantulan bayangan di mata Hinata menampakkan Karin yang dengan kasarnya mengacak-acak seluruh properti itu, membuatnya berserakan dan menghasilkan bunyi ribut yang tak enak didengar.

Lagi-lagi, pikir Hinata.

Lagi-lagi dirinyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Karin. Dia tak pernah menyakiti Karin, jangankan menyakiti, menggoresnya sedikitpun Hinata tidak pernah. Lalu kenapa... kenapa Karin begitu gemar menamparnya? Memukulnya? Mengintimidasi dirinya?

Sungguh Hinata tak kuat lagi. Namun apa daya? Ingin ia melawan, namun nyali dalam hatinya begitu kecil, Hinata belum punya keberanian untuk membela diri.

Kini, yang mampu Hinata lakukan hanya diam. Menunggu pukulan-pukulan yang selanjutnya akan dilayangkan kepadanya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, membiarkan bulir-bulir bening sarat kesedihan itu menetes membanjiri lantai.

Isakannya semakin memenuhi ruangan, mengalahkan keributan yang disebabkan oleh tangan ringan milik Karin.

"Heh," tegur Karin sembari berjalan ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau menangis begitu?"

"... m-m-maaf..."

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, lalu tertawa,

"Kau pikir rasa sakit yang kau rasakan itu adalah yang paling sakit?" tanya Karin tanpa menuntut jawaban. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, tepat di hatinya, "Di sini," ucap Karin pilu, "Di sini sakit sekali! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

Jika ditanya demikian, maka jawaban Hinata adalah : tidak. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah merasakan hal yang menusuk hati seperti yang mungkin sedang Karin alami kini. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, apakah pantas bagi Karin untuk melupakan sakit hatinya, maka ia menganiaya orang lain?

Haruskah Hinata yang menjadi pelampiasannya? Hinata tak tahu apa-apa, Hinata tidak bersalah. Lalu kenapa malah dia yang menderita seolah-olah dialah yang telah menorehkan luka di hati Karin?

"T-tapi, Nakajima-san..." gumam Hinata sembari menengadah, tangannya bergetar hebat saat dirinya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara, "Jika... kau melakukan ini p-padaku... b-bukankah... kau tidak akan pernah m-merasa lebih... baik?"

Karin menatap tajam Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, tidak ingin mengerti pengertian dari Hinata.

"... kumohon, l-lepaskan aku..."

"TIDAK!" lengking Karin tak rela, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke, Juugo, ataupun kau!"

Hinata menunduk dalam, menunggu satu pukulan lagi mendarat di ubun-ubunnya...

...

...

...

Namun entah mengapa rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"HENTIKAN! Kau pikir dia itu boneka yang bisa kau pukul sesukanya? Dia itu manusia!"

"Apa hakmu melarangku, Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Berhentilah mengganggu Hyuuga-san! Aku tahu Taka takkan ada apa-apanya lagi tanpa Sasuke!"

Hening.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Hinata mencoba membuka matanya, mencari tahu milik siapakah suara bening yang telah menolongnya dari hantaman tangan ringan Karin. Dia kembali menengadah perlahan, dan menemukan sosok gadis berwajah tegar yang tengah meremas pergelangan tangan Karin kuat-kuat, mencegah tangan itu untuk kembali melakukan hal keji.

Dipandanginya sosok gadis yang tak familiar tersebut. Hinata bisa melihat ada bara api di balik mata beriris emerald itu, penuh dengan kilatan rasa percaya diri dan kesungguhan. Melihat wajahnya yang tegas, membuat rasa kagum timbul di hati Hinata, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"K-kau..." Karin mendesis bagai ular, "K-Kau..."

"Ya... aku yang meminta Sasuke keluar dari Taka," Sakura mengakui, seulas senyuman yang tampak licik terlukis di wajahnya, "Enyahlah."

Karin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman erat Sakura, menggeram sesaat laksana serigala dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang teater dalam amarah yang hampir meledak ke ubun-ubun.

Selesai sudah...

Terengah napas Hinata, tangis yang tertahan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia menatap gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang kini berdiri di depannya, Hinata tersenyum, seolah mengatakan ucapan terimakasih yang saat ini belum ia punya tenaga untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu ramah, nada bicaranya berbeda sekali dengan barusan. "Kau bisa berdiri tidak?"

Hinata memberingsut tertatih dan langsung dibantu oleh gadis bermata besar itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, saat Hinata sudah mendapati debar jantungnya yang kembali ke ritme semula, Hinata berkata pelan,

"... terimakasih," lirihnya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu bicara sambil tetap membantu Hinata berjalan,

"Tak masalah. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus-terusan dipermainkan oleh tante-tante macam Karin," ucapnya, berniat memberi sedikit lelucon yang sepertinya gagal, karena Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya,  
"Kau belum mengenalku, ya? Aku Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 1-2. Kelas kita sebelahan."

"M-maafkan aku... a-aku memang kurang bergaul, j-jadi... aku tidak tahu..." ujar Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Sakura terkikik,

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kudengar kau pemalu sekali tapi diam-diam kau pintar, ya?"

Hinata menunduk malu saat mendengar pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Apakah tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya orang-orang di sekolah ini banyak membicarakan tentang dirinya yang selalu tertutup? Entah itu dari segi hal yang buruk seperti dirinya yang jadi incaran Taka, ataupun dari segi hal yang baik seperti nilainya yang hampir selalu sempurna?

Tak ada jawaban kecuali Hinata mencari tahunya sekarang juga.

Saat keduanya telah keluar dari ruang teater, Sakura dan Hinata langsung mendapat perhatian anak-anak yang ada di sekitar mereka. Seluruhnya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya, tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Haruno Sakura yang membopong Hyuuga Hinata.

Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menolong gadis incaran geng Taka itu. Tak ada yang berani. Namun kini, mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, Sakura membawa Hinata yang tadi diseret Karin masuk ke ruang teater.

Dan keadaan Hinata sebelum masuk ruang teater bersama Karin berbeda sekali dengan keadaan Hinata setelah keluar ruang teater bersama Sakura.

Melihat tampang Hinata yang kelihatan risih, Sakura angkat bicara,

"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin besok-besok tidak ada lagi yang memandangimu seperti ini," ucap Sakura, maksud hati ingin menghibur Hinata.

"... s-semoga saja," imbuhnya mengamini.

Dan perjalanan kedua remaja putri itu terhenti ketika mereka sampai di ruang UKS.

~oOo~

"Nakajima Karin benar-benar keterlaluan!" suster Shizune tak bisa berhenti meracau tentang betapa kejam sosok Karin menurut persepsinya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengobati luka-luka yang dengan sangat indah menghiasi tangan dan kaki Hinata. Suster muda itu pun menemukan beberapa lebam biru di tubuh gadis yang seharusnya mulus bak pualam tersebut.

"Kuharap anak itu dikeluarkan saja," timpal Sakura, "Kau, sih, Hinata... kenapa tidak mengadu sejak awal? Menyedihkan sekali!"

"A-aku tidak berani, Haruno-san..." jawab gadis berambut indigo itu takut-takut.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya yang letih ke ranjang pasien yang dilapisi dengan seprai putih bersih, lalu dengan sikap bagai anak kucing gadis itu meringkuk di atas sana,

"Hei hei, Sakura, aku sudah merapikan seprai itu dengan susah payah! Jangan kau tiduri lagi!" tegur Shizune, suster berambut hitam pendek itu lalu berjalan ke lemari obat untuk menaruh kembali obat-obat eksternal yang sempat dipakainya untuk mengobati Hinata. "Sakura, tolong kau jaga Hyuuga-san sebentar, ok? Aku mau pergi ke apotik dulu sebentar."

"Beres, Bos!" sahut Sakura sambil memberi hormat bak prajurit.

Sekarang, yang berada di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu hanyalah dua anak manusia yang sama-sama berasal dari kaum Hawa. Keduanya terdiam, tak tahu hal apa yang harus mereka bicarakan terlebih mereka baru saling mengenal dan belum tahu apa yang masing-masing mereka sukai.

Tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang senang dengan suasana sepi, apalagi jika ia tahu ada orang lain selain dirinya bersama dalam satu ruangan, hingga ialah yang lebih dulu bicara,

"Hinata, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau diincar oleh Taka," kata Sakura penasaran, sekaligus mencoba membuka pembicaraan dan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis Hyuuga yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku juga penasaran kenapa kau tak pernah mengadukan mereka."

Hinata melirik Sakura sebentar, dan menemukan gadis dengan warna rambut tak biasa itu tengah menatapnya ingin tahu.

Yah, berbagi kisah dengan orang lain tak apa, 'kan? Barangkali bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik!

"... m-mereka bilang... aku ini k-kaku dan aneh..." jelas Hinata, "M-mungkin... karena c-cara bicaraku ini..."

"Hmm... lalu?"

"A-aku t-tidak bisa mengadu... karena... kalau aku m-mengadu... mereka berkata bahwa... m-mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi padaku..."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama semua yang dituturkan Hinata. Tak satu katapun ia lewatkan, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah kisah penting yang dapat mengubah dunianya.

Semua kisah yang dihaturkan Hinata, selalu dapat memancing emosinya, membuatnya menggeram marah dan sesekali meremas seprai yang ia tumpangi. Ada perasaan kesal di hati Sakura pada geng Taka yang ternyata lebih seenaknya daripada yang Sakura duga.

Hingga akhirnya, dari rentetan cerita itu, Sakura memiliki berbagai kesimpulan,

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang gadis yang aneh. Bicaramu lirih dan terbata-bata," komentarnya pedas dengan wajah polos.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis meraung-raung sekarang juga.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa berubah jadi gadis yang lebih kuat!" tukas Sakura, dia beranjak dari ranjang pasien yang tadi ia tiduri lalu menghampiri Hinata, menepuk bahu gadis itu seolah bertujuan untuk menularkan semangat yang ia punya.

"Kau harus berani, Hinata. Kalau kita tidak salah, apa yang harus kita takutkan?" tutur Sakura bersungguh-sungguh, membuat kekaguman di hati Hinata semakin membuncah, "Mulai saat ini, aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar!"

**~ end of chapter one ~**

Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Huehehe... maafkanlah karena fuyu memang orang yang gaje!

Chapter pertama ini diinspirasi dari episode manga Jigoku Shoujo yang judulnya "Menghabiskan Waktu". Tapi cuma masalah nge-bully-nya doang, sih...

Terus, sebelumnya Fuyu maw minta maaf sama Hinata Lovers, Fuyu gak ada maksud buat bikin Hinata menderita. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! O_Ov

Untuk chapter-chapter awal, kayaknya pair yang muncul sasusaku dulu, deh... Jangan kecewa, ya f^^"

Btw, aku suka banget SakuHina yang jadi sahabat, gimana menurut kalian?

Oiya, sebenarnya fuyu maw hiatus karena ujian, tapi nih tangan gatel bener pengen nulis fict, akhirnya jadilah fict aneh ini, hahahahaha * info gak penting *

Yasudahlah... Fuyu tunggu tanggapan kalian, minta kritik dan saran, kritik pedas pun gak papa yang penting membangun ^^

Makasih yang udah sudi baca dan review fic ini. :*

Sampai ketemu lagi~


	2. Fear

Halo, minna! Ohohohoho... * dateng" ketawa * =="

Fuyu senang sekali * halah * karena mendapat respon baik dari readers. Dan Fuyu jadi dapet teman baru pula~

Yosh, curcolnya di bawah aja, ok?

.

.

.

**Exchanging Sweetheart**

by

**Millidia Richelle**

**a.k.a **

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

SasuHina, SasoSaku

.

Rated T for Teen

Friendship / Romance

.

Starring :

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

.

Warning : **AU, Heavy OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

~oOo~

**Chapter 2**

**Fear**

~oOo~

Hari-hari masih berlangsung seperti biasa. Matahari terbit di ufuk Timur, burung-burung bernyanyi di kala fajar. Orang-orang bangun dini hari untuk mempersiapkan diri menantang alur kehidupan, masih sama, belum ada hal-hal menakjubkan yang membuat dunia terguncang. Begitu pula dengan dirinya...

Dia masihlah sama. Seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang memiliki warna mata khas dengan wajah yang jelita. Rambutnya sepinggang dengan warna gelap dan tubuhnya dibalut seragam sailor hijau-putih sebagaimana siswi-siswi lain yang ada di sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan luar, namun ada satu hal yang hari ini membuat gadis itu merasa sangat berbeda.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Hinata bebas dari bulan-bulanan geng Taka, dia berjalan dengan wajah yang lurus menatap ke depan. Tidak lagi menunduk, tidak lagi melangkah ragu, tidak lagi gemetar akibat semua mata yang memperhatikan. Diabaikannya anak-anak yang pada hari ini masih saja tak jemu-jemu memandanginya tanpa kata-kata. Sebab, saat Hinata merasa dirinya harus kembali merendah untuk menghindari pandangan anak-anak itu, kepalanya selalu teringat akan dialog dengan seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu,

'Hinata, kenapa kau selalu menunduk?'

'U-uh... aku juga... tidak tahu.'

'Hah? Aneh sekali! Kau tidak takut nabrak, tuh?'

'Aku... sempat menabrak seseorang... b-beberapa hari yang lalu..."

'Ahahaha! Habisnya, untuk apa, sih, kau menunduk? Kau, 'kan, cantik, kalau menunduk terus orang-orang takkan bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu, 'kan? Makanya, angkatlah kepalamu! Jangan takut dan jangan malu!'

Hinata menarik napas, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura benar, pikirnya. Benaknya terfokus pada kata-kata Sakura, gadis yang beberapa hari lalu mendesak agar Hinata memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

Angkat kepalamu, jangan takut dan jangan malu! Kalimat itu dibatin berulang-ulang oleh Hinata bagai mantera ajaib yang ampuh menumbuhkan rasa percaya dirinya yang minim.

Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri! Itu adalah suatu 'keajaiban' yang belum bangkit dalam diri Hinata selama lima belas tahun hidup di dunia. Tapi, ia akan mencoba meski harus menahan sensasi yang membuat perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk oleh sendok raksasa.

Karena suatu sebab yang tak Hinata tahu mengapa, waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat ia berjalan di koridor itu, padahal ia tak mengenakan arloji, tapi dalam dadanya seperti ada detakan jarum jam yang tak mau berhenti. Tapi meskipun demikian, Hinata menahan diri agar sang kaki tidak melangkah secara keterlaluan bagai dikejar hantu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata ingin membiasakan diri. Ia ingin seperti anak-anak lain, bisa melangkah dengan ringan tanpa tergesa-gesa hanya karena takut dipandang remeh lalu melarikan diri.

Hinata juga ingin... bisa terbang bebas seperti burung-burung di angkasa.

Saat tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, tanpa sengaja dan tanpa diharapkan, Hinata berpapasan dengan mantan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Mata mereka bertemu, saling mengadu, namun sayang Hinata menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis barbie yang melangkah ke arah berlawanan tersebut secara menunduk rendah. Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa, sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan pada Ino, tapi semua itu tak bisa keluar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya hingga lisan Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata, begitu pula Ino.

Lagipula, apakah harus bersikap ramah pada orang yang telah meninggalkanmu? Indiferen dan cuek memang bukanlah sifat Hinata, tapi situasi kali ini berbeda. Mereka bukan lagi sahabat, tali itu sudah terputus oleh pengkhianatan dan kebohongan. Kalau tiba-tiba menyapa Ino, rasanya... aneh.

Tapi, ternyata tak seperti yang gadis Hyuuga itu perkirakan bahwa mereka hanya akan diam membisu lalu berjalan sambil lalu, Ino malah memanggilnya lebih dulu,

"Hinata."

Panggilan itu tidak diserukan, tapi tidak pula lirih. Sepertinya Ino hanya ingin Hinata-lah yang dapat mendengar panggilannya itu, dan dia berhasil.

"..." Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyahut? Atau pura-pura tidak dengar saja? Ah, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau jarak Ino dan Hinata tidaklah jauh.

Dengan gerakan halus, Hinata melihat wajah Ino, wajah itu tampak tersenyum pahit penuh sesal, dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan, "Maafkan aku."

Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak Ino, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, baginya ekspresi Ino terlalu sulit untuk ditebak, terlalu rumit untuk diterka serta terlalu membingungkan untuk direka-reka. Dan yang bisa Hinata lakukan, pada akhirnya hanyalah menanggapi mantan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman kekecewaan.

Apa mungkin Ino ingin minta maaf padanya? Oh, bukankah ia sudah punya banyak teman yang jauh lebih asyik dari dirinya yang suram ini?

Tak lagi menghiraukan si gadis pirang, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang mantan sahabat yang kini sudah pergi selangkah demi selangkah dan semakin menjauh.

Memang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

.

.

.

Sakura melucuti plastik bening pembungkus roti melon yang kini ada dalam genggamannya, karena sudah tidak sabar akibat perutnya yang makin berdendang, dengan penuh semangat Sakura melahap roti berbentuk bulat bergaris-garis itu dan mengunyahnya dengan agak tergesa. Dia menggumam senang saat rasa manis roti itu mampir ke lidahnya yang sibuk melakukan proses kimiawi.

Di hadapannya, seorang gadis tampak melamun dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepala, bimbang terlukis jelas di wajahnya, melihat itu, Sakura menyodorkan rotinya dan berkata,

"Mau tidak?" tawarnya berbaik hati. Hinata, gadis yang melamun itu menoleh sesaat, menatap roti melon berselai hijau yang disodorkan Sakura, kemudian tersenyum,

"Tidak... t-terimakasih," tolaknya halus. Sakura menelan roti yang telah dikunyahnya cepat-cepat kemudian bertanya setelah terbatuk satu kali,

"Kenapa murung? Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, dalam hati bersumpah bila yang berulah pada Hinata lagi adalah orang yang sama seperti kemarin, ia akan menghajar orang itu.

Tapi Hinata menggeleng, tak membenarkan perkataan Sakura,

"A-aku... t-tadi berpapasan dengan s-sahabat lamaku..." jelasnya singkat, diperhatikannya Sakura kembali mengunyah, lalu menelan lagi,

"Ada yang salah? Bukannya itu bagus?" Sakura bertanya sekaligus menyimpulkan, "Tunggu dulu. Kalau sahabatmu itu satu sekolah dengan kita, kenapa kau menyebutnya sahabat lama?"

"... i-itu..."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian, ya?" selidik Sakura, mencondongkan posisi duduknya, memasang tampang interogasi, "Baiklah, apa kau mau cerita?"

"I-itu bukan hal yang indah u-untuk diceritakan," sahut Hinata enggan, Sakura langsung mendorong bangku—entah milik siapa—nya untuk lebih mendekat pada Hinata dan segera menumpukan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangan sebagaimana yang tadi dilakukan Hinata.

"Ayolah," bujuknya merayu, "Setidaknya ceritakan siapa sahabatmu itu! Aku ingin tahu..."

Melihat tampang Sakura yang melancarkan bujukan sekaligus desakan itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak berani menolak, karena dia memang selalu begitu, tak bisa menolak apalagi paksaan. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mengulas tentang Ino pada siapapun, bukannya takut dituduh sebagai orang yang suka menjelek-jelekkan dari belakang, tapi Hinata hanya tidak mau mengulang kembali hal-hal yang telah berlalu, apalagi jika itu adalah pahit getir kejadian masa lalu.

"Dia... sahabatku sejak di Shōgakko. K-kami selalu bersama," mulai Hinata. Matanya yang sendu melirik Sakura takut-takut, "A-apa itu cukup?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening,

"Hah?" Sakura bingung, "Beritahu namanya, dong! Dan aku juga ingin tahu orangnya!"

"A-apakah itu harus...?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura menggebu-gebu, "Kau punya sahabat, dan aku tak pernah melihatnya menolongmu saat ditindas oleh Taka, lalu kau menyebutnya dengan kata 'mantan', aku jadi penasaran... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"S-Sakura..." baru Hinata sadari kalau Sakura begitu cepat penasaran, "Baiklah..."

Sakura bersorak senang saat Hinata memutuskan untuk cerita. Memang, salah satu hobinya adalah mendengarkan kisah-kisah orang lain, dia sangat suka dengan beragamnya perjalanan hidup setiap orang, karena saat mendengarkannya, Sakura merasa seolah dirinyalah yang menjalani semua itu, entah itu kisah yang menyenangkan, bahagia, ataupun yang berat juga sedih.

Dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo itu menarik napas panjang, seakan-akan dirinya akan menghadapi perjalanan menyusuri masa lalu yang panjang berliku-liku,

"Dia... satu kelas denganmu, S-Sakura..." ujar Hinata, mengetahui hal itu Sakura semakin menyimak dengan serius. Kira-kira siapakah orang itu? Perempuan atau laki-laki? "N-namanya... Yamanaka Ino."

Tertahan napas Sakura saat mendengar nama itu. Yamanaka Ino? Sakura tahu betul tentang gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut. Periang, pandai bergaul dan cerewet, bisa dikatakan Ino adalah cerminan diri Sakura, hanya saja Ino lebih feminin dan dinamis.

Meskipun tahu banyak tentang Ino dan Sakura pernah beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya, tapi ternyata Sakura baru tahu dari cangkangnya saja dan belum melihat seperti apa dalamnya. Dari kesan awal, Sakura menyimpulkan Ino itu tipikal gadis populer yang menyebalkan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, bisa Sakura katakan sebenarnya Ino itu baik.

Namun sekarang, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu kalau gadis pirang itu adalah mantan sahabat Hinata, gadis pemalu yang jadi korban penindasan. Sungguh kontras perbedaannya, sama sekali tidak terduga.

Pikiran sesaat Sakura langsung buyar saat Hinata kembali melanjutkan,

"I-Ino itu... sangat baik padaku... dia selalu m-menemaniku setiap hari..." Hinata tersenyum saat mengenang masa lalunya bersama Ino, "Tapi... s-sejak geng itu me-menjadikan aku sebagai sasaran m-mereka... I-Ino jadi menjauhiku. Aku tidak bisa... menyalahkan Ino atas h-hal ini. A-aku juga mengerti... dia pasti t-takut, sama seperti aku... yang takut pada mereka. Tapi, Sakura... tetap saja... aku merasa... Ino sudah m-membohongiku."

"Memangnya dia bicara apa padamu?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menunduk, membuat poni ratanya menutupi sorot mata yang meredup,

"Dia bilang..." Hinata meremas rok hijaunya, mengingat ucapan Ino beberapa bulan lalu padanya, "... d-dia akan jadi temanku... selamanya."

...

...

Hening.

Meskipun sudah ada beberapa anak yang masuk ke ruangan itu, entah mengapa yang terdengar oleh telinga Sakura dan Hinata hanyalah sebuah desingan panjang bagai rekaman yang rusak. Keduanya bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing, seolah merenungkan semua yang telah terucap oleh Hinata.

Yang dipikirkan Hinata kini adalah Ino. Hinata tidak membenci Ino, tapi dia juga tidak menyukainya seperti dulu. Karena suatu alasan Hinata tidak bisa membencinya, mungkin karena hatinya yang terlalu lembut sehingga tidak bisa menghasilkan kebencian yang mendalam. Namun, Hinata pun gampang terluka karena hatinya yang rapuh. Ino yang Hinata anggap telah meninggalkannya sendiri, membuatnya begitu terpuruk, merasa diasingkan... merasa bahwa dirinya tak seberharga yang ia kira.

Sedangkan Sakura... gadis itu tidak mampu berpikir banyak karena ia mengakui dirinya tidak cukup bijaksana. Dia terlalu bingung untuk menerka-nerka seperti apakah perasaan Hinata dan Ino. Jujur saja dia belum pernah melihat Ino menampakkan ekspresi bersedih ataupun kebingungan, dia selalu kelihatan cerah bagaikan matahari, maka dari itu ia bingung dan pada akhirnya sang hati kecil malah mengeluarkan persepsi yang pedas, 'Sahabat macam apa itu? Teman yang kesusahan malah ditinggal!'

Lagipula Sakura tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yamanaka Ino.

Melihat Hinata yang semakin diselimuti awan kelabu, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Dicobanya untuk mengubah atmosfer kelabu yang menyelimuti mereka berdua,

"Orang seperti itu jangan dipikirkan," celetuk Sakura, membuat Hinata langsung mendongak padanya, "Kau harus cari teman yang lebih baik, Hinata. Mungkin saja aku salah satunya."

Gadis itu nyengir, sedangkan Hinata malah terkikik begitu pelan.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku yang lain."

"T-terimakasih, Sakura."

"Tapi kau harus berusaha sendiri, ok?"

Hinata berkedip. Berusaha sendiri? Apa maksudnya?

Baru saja Hinata mau bertanya tentang maksud perkataan Sakura tadi, namun sayang seribu sayang bel sekolah yang nyaring melengking itu malah berbunyi untuk memanggil semua murid yang masih di luar untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Ah, sudah bel!" Sakura bangkit dan mengembalikan bangku yang ditumpangdudukinya ke tempat asal. Setelah itu, dia kembali menghadap Hinata, "Pastikan kau ke kantin waktu jam istirahat nanti."

"E-eeeh?" Hinata membelalak saat mendengar perintah itu. Tidak aneh, sejak awal Hinata memang tidak pernah ke kantin. Dia lebih sering diam di kelas, berkutat dengan buku-buku yang normalnya dibenci para kawula muda atau makan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah. Dan sekarang, Sakura memintanya untuk datang ke kantin nanti. Ke tempat yang begitu ramai dan penuh kebisingan itu.

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus ke sana. Hitung-hitung buat latihan menambah kepedeanmu, 'kan?" desak Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Kau akan berkenalan dengan teman-temanku nanti."

"Tapi, Sakura!"

"Bye! Aku ke kelas, ya!"

Dan dengan seenaknya gadis pencinta warna-warna merah itu kabur ke kelas sebelah.

.

.

.

"Eh, teman-teman! Coba dengarkan aku!"

Begitu sampai di meja tempat di mana teman-teman baik Sakura biasa berkumpul saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura dengan lihainya langsung mengambil alih perhatian mereka semua yang semula terfokus pada makanan-makanan di hadapan mereka.

Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Sakura langsung digandrungi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari semua anak yang ada di meja itu,

"Apa? Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau dapat kerja part time lagi?"

"Kau sudah ciuman dengan Sasuke, ya!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla..."

Gadis beriris emerald itu mendengus mendengar ocehan tidak berguna para gadis di hadapannya,

"Huh, tebakan kalian salah semua!" tukasnya tegas, "Begini, aku punya teman baru, lho! Sebentar lagi dia akan datang!" jelasnya berapi-api.

"Hah? Memangnya ada anak baru? Aku tidak tahu," sahut Tenten, si gadis bercepol dua. Sakura menggeleng,

"Bukan, bukan anak baru, dia sudah lama seperti kita," ralatnya.

"Lho? Lalu kenapa disebut teman baru?" celetuk Sasame bingung, tak menangkap maksud Sakura.

Mereka semua memperhatikan Sakura yang akhirnya bergabung untuk duduk di bangku meja tersebut. Wajahnya kelihatan senang sekaligus terkesan misterius sekali. Tidak aneh, Tenten, Sasame dan Shion sudah tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu senang sekali membuat orang lain penasaran, namun jangan sekali-kali membuat Sakura penasaran atau ia akan membututimu sampai mengetahui apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Dia gadis yang sangat cantik," kata Sakura sembari menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, "Kalian pasti bakal kaget."

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang, dalam hati menduga-duga siapakah orang yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut pendek itu. Cantik? Oh, apakah ia salah satu gadis populer di sekolah ini? Tapi... setahu mereka Sakura sudah berteman dengan para anak populer meskipun hubungannya tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka tahu Sakura tidak begitu senang dengan anak-anak populer yang mayoritas hobinya menghamburkan uang serta menghiasi wajah dan tubuh mereka dengan riasan yang berlebihan.

Didiamkannya Tenten, Sasame dan Shion bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lisan dan raut mereka. Biar saja mereka menduga-duga gadis yang akan datang adalah seorang gadis ber-make up tebal lengkap dengan aksesoris menggelayut di sana-sini. Biarkan saja mereka menduga-duga kalau gadis itu adalah gadis 'baru populer' yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari penampilan semula, seperti kutu buku berkacamata yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi seorang super star.

"A-anu... boleh aku... bergabung bersama k-kalian?"

Suara lembut itu membuat semua yang ada di meja tersebut menoleh, melihat sosok familiar yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Mereka terpana, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum bangga,

"Nah, ini dia teman-teman," ucap Sakura riang, "Hinata, duduk di sampingku, sini!"

Hinata tersenyum paksa pada teman-teman Sakura, lalu berjalan ragu mendekati Sakura.

Tenten, Sasame dan Shion saling berpandangan, lalu ketiga pasang mata itu kembali memperhatikan si Hyuuga yang sudah duduk di samping teman mereka yang berambut merah muda.

"Nah, teman-teman..." kata Sakura, "Mulai sekarang Hinata akan jadi temanku—ah, bukan! Hinata akan jadi teman kita."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, lalu dengan susah payah berkata,

"S-s-salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya!" tanpa sadar bicaranya jadi keras dan cepat sekali.

...

... sunyi.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hinata.

"Ha-haha... maaf, dia memang kaku!" seloroh Sakura sembari merangkul bahu Hinata, sedangkan yang lainnya malah tertawa melihat kelakuan Hinata tadi.

"M-maafkan aku..." sesal Hinata, ia merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Entah karena terlalu senang karena bisa mendapat teman atau karena terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan orang-orang baru, Hinata tidak tahu yang mana.

Pada akhirnya, semua bisa berjalan lancar dan ketiga teman Sakura mulai tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Hyuuga yang satu ini,

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Teman Sakura teman kami juga, salam kenal, ya!"

"Hmm... Jujur saja kamu agak aneh, tapi... sepertinya kamu lucu juga!"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba berteman denganmu. Kau agak misterius."

Kekakuan yang semula menjadi kesan awal kehadiran Hinata, kini melebur sudah menjadi candaan dan tawa riang menggelegak. Sakura tersenyum simpul, membiarkan ketiga teman baiknya menyerbu Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, lalu ia pun tertawa setiap kali Hinata mencoba untuk menanggapinya secara adil hingga tampak kebingungan.

Senang rasanya bisa membuat bahagia orang yang pernah ditindas.

Semua pandangan Sakura tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya Hinata, bagaimana lemahnya ia dan ketidakberdayaannya, semua itu seakan menguap saat melihat tawa lepas dari bibir sang Nona Hyuuga.

Sakura tahu, kalau sebenarnya Hinata itu orang yang menyenangkan. Gayanya yang polos justru menjadi daya tarik gadis itu. Dan dia tahu, tidak hanya parasnya saja yang cantik, hatinya pun pasti sama lembutnya dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

'Aku tidak mau lagi melihat orang yang ditindas,' batin Sakura, memandangi teman-temannya yang saling berkelakar, 'Aku ingin melihat semuanya bahagia.'

Saat istirahat makan siang itu, Hinata tidak tahu mana yang lebih besar; perutnya atau hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?"

Uchiha Sasuke mulai berang saat pacar barunya dengan brutal menyeret dirinya untuk dibawa ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi untuk meminta maaf. Rasanya tidak etis saja seorang Uchiha angkuh seperti dirinya harus diseret-paksa hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah permohonan maaf.

Sementara Haruno Sakura pun mulai jengkel mendengar cara bicara pacarnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pangeran yang tak perlu minta maaf pada seorang rakyat jelata, karena memang sudah sepantasnya rakyat jelata mendapat makian dari penguasa.

Hei, tapi jika si rakyat jelata tak punya salah pada pangeran, siapakah yang seharusnya meminta maaf?

Mendapat makian tanpa alasan yang jelas. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau yang salah adalah si Pangeran!

Dan Sakura tidak mau Sasuke jadi orang seperti itu. Tidak berjiwa ksatria!

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf padanya, Sasuke!" kecam Sakura, "Dan ini perintah dariku."

Berkelit dengan menggunakan status sebagai kekasih, tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Kau ingat kalau Sasuke pernah berpikir dengan congkaknya kalau ia akan melakukan apapun demi sang gadis tercinta? Termasuk terjun ke lautan api ataupun meminum seribu jarum.

Nah, lebih sulit yang mana?

Terjun ke lautan api atau meminta maaf pada seorang gadis?

Mungkin hal ini berkaitan dengan harga diri. Kalau terjun ke lautan api, harga dirinya tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping, justru malah akan dibilang hebat karena telah memberikan bukti cinta dengan melakukan apa yang diminta sang kekasih. Mungkin, kekasihnya adalah wanita idiot yang memintanya untuk mati sebagai bukti cinta.

Namun kalau meminta maaf? Uh, entah kenapa rasanya lidah Sasuke kelu sekali. Dia merasa reputasinya sebagai pemuda cool nan jaim akan hancur.

"Meminta maaf tidak akan membuat harga dirimu hancur tahu!" perkataan Sakura kena telak dengan pemikiran Sasuke, membuatnya mendengus dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa menyukai gadis macam Haruno Sakura.

"Tch, menyebalkan."

"Aku dengar itu," ucap Sakura, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke, memaksanya untuk berjalan beriringan, "Hinata sudah menunggu—jangan menyela!—tenang saja, dia sendirian, kok!"

"Sendirian atau tidak, masalahnya bukan i—"

"Tidak usah malu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk telanjang di depannya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Itu dia! Hinata!"

"... ukh."

Tidak bisa menghindari tindak-tanduk pacarnya, akhirnya Sasuke jadi menemui gadis yang pernah ia tindas dulu. Dia jadi bingung harus berlaku seperti apa dan kesulitan memilih kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk memulai. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba meminta maaf pada gadis itu, 'kan?

Sasuke berjalan dengan tatapan menusuk di samping Sakura, diperhatikannya gadis berambut indigo itu berbalik,

"S-Sakura..."

Dia kelihatan kaget. Bukan karena Sakura, tapi karena Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," sesal Sakura sembari tersenyum lemah, "Lihat siapa yang kubawa!"

Mata Hinata yang besar tidak tahan berlama-lama menatap wajah Uchiha di hadapannya, terlalu dingin, terlalu datar dan terlalu menakutkan bagi Hinata. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia melihat wajah itu, tangannya terasa dingin dan gemetar, kerongkongannya pun kering sekali. Rasanya seperti terkena hipotermia mendadak. Sekalipun ia tampan, Hinata mengakui, namun tetap saja semua itu tertutupi dengan imej pembuat onar yang disandang oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakit...

... takut.

"Se-selamat... s-sore..." sapanya terbata, lalu membungkuk rendah. Hinata seperti kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" desis Sakura di samping Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang tampak menunduk rendah. Mata Sasuke yang laksana mata elang menangkap basah mata Hinata yang meliriknya sesaat, membuat gadis itu semakin menunduk dalam.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sikap Hinata mengesankan seolah-olah Sasuke adalah monster yang bisa melahapnya kapan saja.

"Cepat katakan!" Hinata dapat mendengar desisan Sakura yang sudah pasti ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya, namun Hinata tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, "Hei, Hyuuga!"

Gadis itu tidak bergeming.

Melihat keadaan dan ketidaksopanan sang kekasih, Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam,

"Sasuke, kau niat minta maaf atau tidak?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

"Ukh... minta maaf yang benar atau kita putus!" ancam Sakura marah. Mendengar ancaman itu, mau tak mau Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain membuat gadis Hyuuga itu merespon perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya lagi pada Hinata yang masih saja membatu, "Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"..."

"Hei, kutanya! Kau mendengarku tidak?" dicengkramnya bahu Hinata, mengguncangnya perlahan.

"M-maaf..."

"Hah?"

"M-maafkan aku... kumohon... a-aku tidak salah..."

Tak dinyana, bulir-bulir bening mengaliri mata Hinata yang beriris lembut, membuat Sasuke terkejut karenanya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dia sudah mengatakan maaf pada gadis ini, lalu Hinata malah meminta maaf pula padanya. Ditambah linangan air mata, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan tentangnya.

Gadis itu terguncang, lalu lututnya seakan melemas dan jatuh terjerembab. Bertekuk lutut di atas permukaan bumi, di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya terkatup di dada, mengira kalau jantungnya yang kini berdebar keras akan meloncat keluar dari sana.

Semua kenangan itu. Selama berminggu-minggu Hinata menghadapinya... semua itu kembali berputar seperti sebuah film horor dalam otaknya. Ia pun tergugu. Lagi.

Dia kelihatan takut, pikir Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah itu pucat pasi dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Gadis ini...

"Maaf... maaf..." Hinata terus menggumamkannya tanpa henti.

"Hinata!" Sakura mulai takut melihat temannya bertingkah demikian, ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata. Dia seperti berhalusinasi.

"Maaf... t-tolong jangan pukul a-aku lagi... tolong jangan..."

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Sasuke. Dia tak tahan dengan suara lirih yang terus-terusan memohon ampun seperti itu. Namun, air mata Hinata malah semakin menganak-sungai, "Hei, kubilang hentikan!"

"Cukup Sasuke!" Sakura berlari meraih Hinata, "Hinata, lihat aku! Hei!"

Direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata, mencoba menenangkan gadis malang itu. Sakura tahu, ia tahu sekarang kenapa Hinata jadi begini. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata... ada aku," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan, "Sasuke tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji."

"... S-Sakura?" Hinata merasa aman dan hangat saat Sakura memeluknya, membuat pandangan kosongnya pada Sasuke terhalangi, "... terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Aku mohon padamu, Sasuke! Aku mohon!"

Sakura memekik di antara tangisannya. Tangannya yang mungil mencengkram seragam Sasuke, tidak mau membiarkan pemuda itu pergi sebelum ia selesai bicara.

Sementara itu, mata Sasuke yang kelam menatap kosong pada koridor panjang yang membentang di hadapannya. Dia tidak mau melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini karena permintaannya yang tak dikabulkan. Bukan karena tak mampu, tapi karena Sasuke tak mau.

Sungguh, permintaan Sakura yang kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa ia terima.

"Sakura... kau benar-benar suka padaku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"Aku suka padamu!" jawabnya keras.

"Lalu kenapa..." tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk mendekati Hinata?"

"Sasuke," tangan Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menatap lurus pada wajah Sasuke yang tampak marah, "Seperti yang kau tahu, Hinata pasti masih ingat kejahatanmu padanya. Aku ingin, ketakutannya padamu dan Taka jadi hilang, tidak ada cara lain selain kau dekati dia dan berbuat baik padanya."

Hinata tidak boleh takut pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka anak itu, dia lembek dan payah..." umpat Sasuke kejam.

"Kau belum tahu saja Hinata seperti apa," balas Sakura, ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Kau tahu masa laluku, 'kan? Aku tidak mau melihat orang menangis karena ditindas. Aku tidak mau lagi..."

"..."

"Mau, ya, Sasuke?" pintanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan jadi suka pada Hinata. Aku tahu kau setia."

Sasuke berbalik,

"Tidak mau."

"... Sasuke," gumam Sakura kecewa.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di koridor yang lengang tersebut. Dia tahu Sakura kini pasti tengah menatap punggungnya nanar, merasa sedih dan kecewa atas permintaannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Biar saja, biar Sakura sadar kalau permintaannya itu bodoh dan salah. Gadis itu harus menggunakan otaknya dengan lebih baik.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura merencanakan hal lain di balik kekecewaannya. Seharusnya, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah gadis yang pantang menyerah.

"... kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa," gumam Sakura, kemudian berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT SIAAANG!"

Kelas 1-5 dikagetkan oleh suara seorang gadis yang menggelegar dari arah pintu kelas. Siapapun tahu kalau gadis dengan warna rambut aneh dan mata hijau cemerlang yang berteriak di pintu adalah si Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-2.

Dulu, kalau Sakura datang ke kelas ini semua anak yang ada di sana pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang mau dilakukannya di kelas tetangga. Namun sekarang, jika Sakura datang ke mari pasti niatannya adalah mengunjungi pacarnya; Sasuke.

Mengingat kabar jadian Sasuke dan Sakura sangatlah cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tidak aneh kalau semua anak di kelas 1-5 menduga demikian.

"Sasuke~, ini hari yang cerah! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan siang bersamaku di atap?" ajak Sakura kelewat riang.

Sasuke menatap gadisnya dengan heran. Baru kemarin ia menangis hingga sembab, memohon-mohon padanya agar ia mengabulkan permintaan bodoh itu. Sasuke kira dia akan kecewa, ia yakin seratus persen akan hal tersebut. Tapi, kenapa...

"Ayolah! Ikut sama aku, yuk! Hari ini aku buat bekal sendiri, lho~," sama seperti kemarin, Sakura kembali menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

Semua anak yang ada di kelas itu tertawa geli. Mereka tidak menyangka orang seperti Sasuke yang banyak diam dan selalu berwajah tembok bisa berpacaran dengan gadis penuh warna dan berisik seperti Sakura. Maksudnya, apa Sasuke bisa tahan?

Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Yah, tidak apa-apa, 'kan, seperti ini? Ketimbang harus saling diam. Lagipula hubungan mereka belum ada satu bulan, masa' harus terganggu hanya karena masalah sepele? Bukankah awal-awal jadian harusnya jadi masa-masa paling indah?

Tanpa protes, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah mengoceh soal bekal yang dibuatnya. Jujur Sasuke belum pernah merasakan masakan Sakura seperti apa, jadi ini momen yang bagus untuknya. Siapa tahu Sakura bisa jadi istri yang baik? Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Kini, keduanya sudah mencapai pintu menuju rooftop atau atap. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu besi itu, menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang lumayan mengganggu.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk!" ucapnya bersemangat. Lalu, mereka masuk bersamaan.

"Sakura... k-kamu sudah da—"

"Hyuuga?"

Uh, seharusnya Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura sejak awal.

.

"Sekarang, 'kan, semuanya sudah lengkap! Nah, ayo kita makan!"

Hinata melirik Sakura yang dengan semangat mulai membuka kotak bentonya. Sungguh, ia tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Begitu kikuk, begitu kelabu dan itu membuatnya merasa enggan untuk bergerak meskipun sedikit. Seperti menghadiri sebuah acara perjodohan paksa.

Dia tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan membawa pacarnya, Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin belum bisa ia lupakan, kejadian saat dirinya seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun itu pasti meninggalkan kesan yang buruk di benak Sasuke tentangnya. Meskipun sejak awal Hinata tahu kesan Sasuke untuknya memang selalu buruk.

Tapi, tetap saja Hinata belum bisa membiasakan diri. Mau tidak mau, Hinata pasti akan berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sebab ia adalah kekasih dari teman baiknya.

'Jangan takut pada Sasuke, biasa saja!'

Kata-kata Sakura lagi-lagi terngiang di telinganya. Walau sulit, Hinata harus bisa menerimanya. Sakura benar, Sasuke sudah berubah, dia pasti takkan menyakitinya lagi. Buktinya, Sasuke sudah membubarkan Taka. Dan Sakura yang menjadi kekasihnya pasti takkan membiarkan Sasuke menyakiti Hinata yang notabene adalah teman baik Sakura.

Walau hati kecil Hinata mengatakan agar Sakura putus saja dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin temannya menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda macam Sasuke. Tidak bermaksud menghina, tapi sungguh... Sakura pantas mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik ketimbang si Uchiha ini.

Tapi, Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. Dia takut menyakiti hati Sakura atau membuat kesan Sakura tentangnya adalah terlalu menggurui, lagipula hubungan mereka baru berjalan sesaat. Hinata tak ingin dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang.

Dan bagaimana jika ada yang menganggapnya ingin merebut Sasuke? Oh, pikiran-pikiran tentang nasib sial selalu berseliweran di kepala Hinata. Dia memang tipikal gadis yang pesimis.

Semua ini memang membingungkan, namun Hinata akan mencoba untuk menjalaninya seperti yang sudah dikatakan Sakura tadi malam.

"Lihat! Aku membuat telur gulung dan sushi gulung isi ikan teri! Aku pertama kali memasak sendiri, jadi maaf kalau bentuknya aneh!" oceh Sakura, dia menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, memintanya untuk mencoba.

Saat Sasuke sudah melahapnya, dengan antusias Sakura langsung bertanya,

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan..." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak melihatnya.

Sakura lalu melirik kotak bento milik Hinata yang nganggur, tanpa basa-basi gadis merah muda itu langsung bertanya,

"Hinata, kau bawa apa?"

Kelabakan, Hinata langsung membuka kotak bento miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa,

"A-anu... bekalku... s-silakan... ini..." gadis berambut indigo itu lagi-lagi berbicara tidak jelas.

"Wah! Tempura dan omelet! Boleh kucoba?" tanya Sakura penuh harap, suaranya keras sekali sampai-sampai beberapa anak yang ada di atap menoleh ke arah tiga anak manusia itu. "Huaaah! Enak!" ucap Sakura berbunga-bunga setelah mencicipi bekal Hinata, "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata tersipu. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Sakura bisa saja menghiburnya.

Menyadari ada orang lain selain Sakura bersamanya, rasanya tidak enak kalau Hinata tidak menawarkan bekalnya pada Sasuke. Dengan takut-takut, ia menawarkan Sasuke bekal miliknya,

"A-anu... Uchiha-s-san, mau coba... bekalku?"

Melihat itu, Sakura menyikut Sasuke. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperbaiki persepsi Sasuke tentang Hinata dan sebaliknya. Semua harus diawali dengan hal-hal kecil terlebih dahulu, bukan?

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke meraih sumpit yang tadi dipakai Sakura. Lalu dengan enggan ia mengambil sebuah tempura, kemudian tanpa berpikir langsung melahapnya. Berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

Glek.

Sasuke menelan tempura yang sudah ia kunyah halus-halus. Saat rasa tempura itu menyambangi lidahnya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke merasa... tercekat.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, enak, 'kan, masakan Hinata?" sindir Sakura.

Sumpit yang semula digenggam oleh Sasuke kini ia kembalikan ke tempat semula. Jeda beberapa detik, lalu ia membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan datar,

"Biasa saja," katanya... bohong.

"Duh, kau ini! Tidak usah malu hanya untuk memuji, 'kan? Dasar!" protes Sakura sembari tertawa hambar.

Sementara Sakura tengah mengolok-olok Sasuke atas tingkahnya, Hinata malah menatap sepasang sumpit yang tadi dipakai Sasuke, ia membatin,

'B-bekas bibir... Uchiha-san...'

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan!"

Tidak mau mengambil resiko meskipun memakai sumpit yang dipakai Sasuke takkan membuatnya mati, Hinata langsung berkata,

"Sakura... kalau mau, b-bekalku untukmu saja!" kata Hinata, dia bersyukur beberapa saat yang lalu sudah memakan beberapa potong roti.

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Sakura memastikan, Hinata langsung mengangguk, membuat poninya yang rata bergoyang-goyang, "Asyiiik!"

Hinata langsung menyerahkan kotak bentonya, lalu Sakura menerima dengan senang hati. Sakura menawarkan Hinata untuk memakan bekalnya, namun Hinata menolak dengan alasan sudah kenyang. Alhasil, bekal Sakura jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

Namun, bukannya menyantap bekal milik Sakura, Sasuke malah melirik bekal milik Hinata yang duduk manis di pangkuan Sakura dari sudut matanya,

'Rasa masakan anak itu... mirip dengan masakan buatan Okaa-san,' batin Sasuke. Sosok lemah lembut yang mirip dengannya itu kembali memenuhi isi kepala si Uchiha bungsu. Kerinduannya pada sang ibu kembali membanjiri hati.

Matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang kini tengah memperhatikan Sakura, mendengarkan kicauan gadis Haruno itu. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang dan matanya yang sendu. Bayangan Hinata memantul di iris matanya yang hitam berkilau dan menyipit,

'Dia mirip dengan Okaa-san.'

**~ END OF CHAPTER TWO ~**

Apakah SasuHina-nya mulai kelihatan? O_oa

Cukup susah untuk menciptakan interaksi di antara mereka +_+v

Untuk kemunculan Sasori, mungkin chapter depan, itu pun kalo emang ada yang nungguin dia * disatetsu * bercanda ^^

Oiya, fuyu mau negasin kalau fic ini pairnya MEMANG SasuHina dan SasoSaku - belum bisa lepas dari pair yang satu ini :p -, sesuai dengan summary. Mungkin ada beberapa reader yang salah paham, entah salah paham dengan jalan ceritanya atau gimana, tapi yang jelas fuyu gak bisa langsung munculin pair utama itu, butuh proses terutama pair SasuHina-nya. Ke depannya nanti bakal ada kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin bakal bikin reader bertanya-tanya "nih fic sebenernya pairnya apa sih?'

Kutegasin lagi, ini fic pair utamanya SASUHINA & SASOSAKU! XDDDD

Kalo ada pair utama, biasanya ada pair selingan, kan? Hayooo... siapa yang bisa nebak pair selingan fic ini selain SasuSaku? Yang bisa ntar dicium Kakuzu, wkwkwkwk... bercanda ;p * garing banget *

Udah jelas, 'kan?

Nah, bales review dulu nyooo~

**Yuuaja**, wah, ternyata kita sama XD * tos * wohoho, gak papa kok reviewnya pendek, tapi lain kali minta kritik, ya! Aku kekurangan kritik, niiiih =O= btw, salam kenal, ya! ^^

**vvvv**, duh... maaf, ya, fic ini sejak awal udah ditentuin dari awal sampai akhir, jadi gak usah diubah lagi. Soal sasuke yang suka sakura, itu bagian dari cerita yang bakal menghasilkan konflik-konflik ke depannya. Tunggu aja ;)

Jangan terkecoh dengan summary ataupun jalan cerita xD

Btw, salam kenal untukmu :D

**Matsumoto Rika**, yup! Ini chapter selanjutnya ^^ hoho, sosok Sakura di sini adalah sosok sahabat impianku * gak penting * oh ya, salam kenal, ya!

**hime-chan**, aiiih... kamu salah menyebut namaku tuuuh XD yah, tapi tak apa ^_^

sayang sekali hime-chan, tebakanmu atas jalan cerita ini salah, tapi gak salah sepenuhnya kok, ada bagian yang benar, hohohoho

Dan maaf ya fuyu apdetnya lama DX

**Shaniechan**, iya, ini SasuHina! XD Karin emang nyebelin, bahkan kurasa dia di fic ini kayak tokoh antagonis di sinetron * pundung * maaf ya gak bisa apdet kilat ^^a, oiya, salam kenal untukmu ^^

**Ind**, oow, tentang suigetsu dan juugo, kayaknya mereka gak akan dibahas banyak di fic ini. Tapi kalo emang ada kesempatan, insya Allah bakal kubuat ;) btw, salam kenal :D

**shiroyue**, makasiiih ^^ senangnya kamu suka fic ini. Ini lanjutannya, maaf gak bisa apdet kilat. Dan, salam kenal, ya! ^_^

**iNuZukaYurie-chaN**, kalau ditanya bagaimana bisa jadi sasuhina dan sasosaku, itu sih rahasia author * sok misterius * hehe, salam kenal, ya! ^^

Special thanks buat :

**Yuuaja**

**vvvv**

**Misa UchiHatake**

**2soft purple**

**Lollytha-chan**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**shiroyue**

**Ind**

**Zoroute**

**Kiku F. Prussia**

**Shaniechan**

**Vytachi W. F**

**blue sakuchan**

**hime-chan**

**winnter sky blossom**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Hanna Kagamine**

**hyuuchiha prinka**

**Nerine 'Jie**

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! ^^

Mind to RnR and CnC?


End file.
